<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I held it in, but now it seems you've set it running free by aunt_zelda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547401">I held it in, but now it seems you've set it running free</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda'>aunt_zelda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bloody Kisses, Codependency, Compulsion, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Stalking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:49:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Daisy eases the door open. “Come on.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>They round corners and duck up and down side streets. It doesn’t take Jon long to notice that they’re tailing someone, a man with hunched shoulders and an erratic pace. </i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Alice "Daisy" Tonner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Multifandom Horror Exchange (2020)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I held it in, but now it seems you've set it running free</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/gifts">indefensibleselfindulgence</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Treat for the Multifandom Horror Exchange</p><p>Specific horror subgenre tag: Monster Horror</p><p>I was very taken by this prompt and their dynamic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Stalk </i>
</p><p>“I’m going for a walk.” Daisy says. </p><p>It’s late. It’s been another long day. Jon hasn’t left the Institute in far too long. He rubs at his eyes. “Uh … have fun?”</p><p>She gives him a look. “You should come.”</p><p>“I … didn’t bring a proper jacket.” It was chilly this morning. Or was that yesterday morning? </p><p>“Then we’ll walk fast.” Daisy eases the door open. “Come on.”</p><p>They round corners and duck up and down side streets. It doesn’t take Jon long to notice that they’re tailing someone, a man with hunched shoulders and an erratic pace. </p><p>“What did he do?” Jon whispers. </p><p>“Dunno.”</p><p>Jon gives her an incredulous look. </p><p>“What? I don’t. I can just sense it. Something else has been gnawing on him.” She sneers. “Used to be, I’d let people like that alone. But now there’s you.”</p><p>Jon looks at the man. Then he Looks. </p><p>“His name is Luis Martinez. And he’s afraid. He’s afraid all the time, ever since …”</p><p>Jon goes on and on as they follow the man, until they trail him to what must be his home. </p><p>“We could go in after him.” Daisy says, her body taut and ready to pounce. “Or we could walk away.”</p><p>Jon feels the lure of his own hunger gnawing at him. If they go inside, he could take Luis Martinez’s statement. And then Daisy could feed her own hunger on what’s left.</p><p>Wordlessly, Jon turns and walks away. Daisy follows. </p><p>It isn’t until they’re nearing the Institute that Jon realizes they’ve been holding hands the entire time. </p><p> </p><p><i>Corner</i> </p><p>“Back off!” Nisha Ghatak brandishes a canister at them. Pepper spray: illegal to carry in London. </p><p>“Put that down.” Daisy growls. </p><p>“Leave me alone!” Nisha is shaking. </p><p>“Nisha Ghatak,” Jon pronounces her name perfectly. “You were jealous of your sister. So very jealous, of her accomplishments, her life, her husband and children. But most of all, it was your parents’ love that you craved.”</p><p>“How do you know my name?” Nisha stares at him in confusion and fear. </p><p>“You wanted so much it ate you up inside. And then it twisted in the hollow left behind and started to kindle into flame.” Jon can feel the burning desperation inside Nisha even now. “Tell me, which of them did you burn first?”</p><p>Nisha groans in pain. “No, no I … it was … an accident …” her lie dwindles on her lips. </p><p>“Tell him.” Daisy growls. “Tell us.”</p><p>“Her … her kids were off on a school trip. Hotel rooms. I broke their smoke detectors beforehand. I wedged the doors. I set the fire.” Nisha drops to her knees. “She didn’t deserve them, she was a shit mother …”</p><p>The dam is broken. Nisha tells of her methodical murder of her sister’s entire family, their own parents included, culminating in a grease fire that left her sister with permanent and painful burns.</p><p>Nisha sobs on the ground, apologizing over and over again. </p><p>Jon feels his appetite … not sated, but satisfied enough for the moment. He looks at Daisy. She seems less tense, nodding in approval. </p><p>“That was good.” Daisy sighs. She sounds almost content. “I could murder a kebab.”</p><p>“I … I could too.” Jon leave the alleyway, feet taking them towards a restaurant he’s never been to but knows will be just right.  </p><p>They turn the corner, and Nisha’s sobs fade from earshot. </p><p>After the kebabs, Daisy shifts closer to him in the booth and rests her chin on his shoulder. Jon folds himself against her and it feels right. </p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Feast</i>
</p><p>Robert Ainsley is a bad man. Nobody would deny that. He’s hurt people. He’s enjoyed hurting people. He’s made a life for himself built on the misery and exploitation of others. </p><p>There are already several unmarked graves scattered through the countryside because of Robert Ainsely. </p><p>Jon and Daisy divided their tasks up. Jon located him, and pointed Daisy in the right direction. Daisy sabotaged his car and chased him down when it broke on his drive to his country estate. She pursued him until he fell right into the trap Jon had laid in an isolated clearing of the forest. </p><p>Jon takes out a recorder and asks for Ainsley’s statement. The man spits and curses but it’s pointless, eventually the push of Jon’s words is too much and he babbles everything, details of crimes and contempt for the “lower classes” dripping from his tone. </p><p>All the while Daisy has been readying her tools. </p><p>When Jon finishes he collapses against a nearby tree. He feels full, sated at long last on the horrific details of Robert Ainsley’s life and misdeeds. </p><p>Then Daisy has him. She was already thrumming from having chased him down, now she’s practically singing with violent promise. Daisy cuts into him and visibly savors his screams. </p><p>When she’s done, Daisy joins Jon against the tree. Her face is slick with blood. It tastes metallic when Jon leans over and kisses her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>